


Serving Table of four

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Foursome, Multi, Smut, smut smut smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Wrote this for Hypaalicious on tumblr now tossing it on AO3





	Serving Table of four

There you were, sitting tied up in the middle of the throne room of The Citadel. The rope and your nightgown the only things that keep the men standing in the room from seeing your naked body.

Four sets of eyes that watched your every move as you tried to comprehend WHY you had been taken from your bed, restrained and brought there.

The king smirked as he drank from the goblet in his hand. “Well then..shall we begin The Feast, gentlemen? …with the first course, of course…”

The biggest man stepped forward into the light, easily lifting your legs up with a wicked grin on his face.

“Gladiolus..” The king spoke in a stern voice. “You are not to break her. You are free to use your hands and mouth, but not that weapon of mass destruction in your pants.”

“Spoiling my fun already, Noct? ” The man huffed as he set his eyes on you again. “Here I was hoping to hear you squeal as I stretch you when I go balls deep inside of you…some other day I guess ”

You had little time to even form a sentence as the man ripped your panties, leaving the remainder to fall onto the floor. “Well Well, this is a sight..”

Wanting to ask what was going on you opened your mouth only for a moan to come out instead as Gladio pushed one of his thick fingers inside of you, pumping it in and out of you at a steady pace.“Guess Ill get to see you squirm for a bit. He made you squeak and squirm as he curled and thrust his finger inside of you ,adding a second one a mere minute later while his other hand had fingers circle your tight muscle pushing in slowly the more relaxed you were.

The three other men kept their eyes on you during the entire thing, relishing the sight. Your body trembling in the grasp of the big man, when he felt you tighten around his fingers he pulled back, a whimper at the loss of sensations slipping from your lips when he put you back onto the floor.

”Well, it seems you have enjoyed the first course….I suppose its time for the main course..“ The king snapped his fingers and the big man stepped back into the dark and two slender men stood in his place now.

They knelt at either side of you, the sunshine blond pulling you onto his lap while the other massaged your breasts to take your mind off of what was going on.

”Hey Iggy, no hogging her.“ The sunshine blond joked as he bucked up into you hard, Making your back arch into the other man’s chest. ”Says the one who couldnt wait..“

The other man took more care in entering you. But when he too was fully sheathed inside of you the two built up a steady pace keeping you sandwiched between them as they fucked the living daylight out of you.

The throne room filled with obscene noises as they thrust into you without restraint. Your moans grew louder with every passing minute. There was a single moment that you felt a different sensation as something touched your neck.

The dirty blond had run his dagger over your skin, leaving a burning sensation as blood began to form at the small cut which Prompto eagerly latched his mouth to . The two men reaching their climax as they felt your body tighten around them. It was too much for you. As they rode out their orgasms you could feel that knot in your stomach again. But just as you thought they would let you come they too pulled away.

The men looking pleased to see the flustered, sweaty mess you had become. The big man stepped forward again, lifting you off the ground and walking over to the throne this time.

” Now it’s time for dessert…and what better way than to have it on the throne?“

Still dripping the other men their essence you were lowered onto the king’s cock. His hands firmly gripping your hips. ” Stay with us… You aren’t allowed to rest unless you finish your dessert..“

The king pushed you down onto him while thrust up into you. Gladiolus however claimed your mouth having you take as much of him as you could till you felt it hit the back of your throat. ” good girl…“ they smirked.

Gladio’s hands were gripping your hair almost painfully hard and Noctis’s hands were sure to leave bruises .

Within mere minutes you body violently trembled as you came hard. Finally having that release you were begging for in between whimpers. The two men followed mere moments later.

Struggling to breath with Gladio still gripping your hair you had to quickly swallow it all lest you pass out.

When coming down from that high you passed out against the king due to pleasure overload only to wake up for what felt to be hours later.

You were in a big bed, you were dressed and clean. For a moment you thought it was no more than a dream until you felt your bottom half pleasantly throb as reminder of what happened.

”Did we take it too far?“

The four men were in bed with you, The king and his Shield laying on either side of you while the two blondes were asleep with their heads on your thighs.

Smiling you shook your head. ” Best birthday present ever..thank you for indulging me..“

” No problem..i mean thats why you love all of us..“ The king smirked ” Aaand it was pretty hot..“

The end


End file.
